Electronic devices have revolutionized how media content is produced and consumed. Specifically, modern electronic devices have drastically simplified the process for creating, transferring, and consuming all kinds of data. This is possible because data can be stored in a digital form that is easy to create, edit, transfer, and present.
Additionally, digital media can be dynamically altered to improve the user experience and allow advertisers to reach potential customers more effectively. For example, websites often include areas that can be filled with advertisements, such as banner ads, that can be added to the webpage at the time the webpage is requested. However, users often find banner advertisements annoying and not related to their interests.
Like reference numerals refer to corresponding parts throughout the drawings.